


Sugar Papa

by mrgoldsdearie, orphan_account



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 30 year age gap between the characters, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cum Eating, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Rought Sex, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Oswald, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nygmobblepot Sugar Daddy AU - Papa Bird has a lavish gift for his young Eddie when he cums hard for him.





	Sugar Papa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my-chemical-romanoff](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my-chemical-romanoff).



> I’M SO HAPPY I GOT THIS OUT OF MY SYSTEM! Happy reading! (◍•ᴗ•◍)♡ ✧*。
> 
> Art posted with permission from the artist, @my-chemical-romanoff

 

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

Oswald Cobblepot, pushing his 60’s, still loves the finer things in life and the person he has chosen to share them with. Edward Nygma, who’s 30 years Oswald’s Junior enjoys all the perks of their unconventional relationship. Spoiled with expensive gifts and endowed with envelopes of cash, Edward never has to want for anything. Oswald is always happy to give.

Though their companionship may seem merely material from the outside, on the inside, real love blossoms between them.

Oswald backs Edward up against the wall, covering Ed’s neck with kisses, holding nearly $300 in the palm of his hand. “Are you sure I can’t buy you anything?” His free hand travels down Edward’s checkered shirt, tugging it out from the designer form fitting slacks.

“No, Papa Bird, I’m fine," Edward says, twisting his fingers in Oswald’s long silvery locks. “Ah!”, he moans when Oswald cups the bulge hardening in his pants.

“There has to be something you want.” He rubs his hand over the front of Edward’s pants - indulging in the sensation of his lover's firm bulge. “You can have anything, Eddie. You know that.”

“Yes, I do know,” Edward sighs blissfully, wrapping his left leg around Oswald’s waist - yearning to be closer to the older man. “But I don’t need anything,” he does on to say and kisses Oswald on his soft pouty lips. “Mmm….”, he hums and nips sweetly at Os’ bottom lip, caressing his hands upon his smooth-shaven skin. “You’re already too good to me.”

Oswald slips the money in the back pocket of Edward’s pants. “Don’t be shy, Eddie.” He lightly brushes his nose over Edward's cheek before taking the younger man's earlobe between his lips - causing Edward to moan and flutter under his touch. “You know how it makes me feel when I can't give you anything,” he whispers and slowly kisses Edward's cheeks, leaving a trail down to the edge of his smooth pink lips. “You don't want me to feel—” he kisses Edward, tasting the red wine they shared at dinner— “like I haven't done enough for you.” Kisses him again and again, intoxicated by his flavor. “I hate feeling that way.”

“Well—” Edward speaks softly upon Oswald's lips, gripping at the love-handles at the older man's waist over his pin-striped suit— “there is one thing I've been meaning to ask you for today.”

“Anything you want, Eddie, it's yours.”

“I just want you tonight.” He quickly flicked his tongue over the tip of Oswald's pointed nose. “I need you to make me yours.”

Though Oswald enjoys getting Edward pent up, he didn’t think they'd have sex tonight. He would have been satisfied with making out and watching Edward masturbate. “So—” he tips his head slightly to the left— “you want a little more than just a snuggle?”

“Mmhmm,” Edward hums, wrapping his arms around Oswald's back and slides them down to take hold of the older man’s plump round ass.

In Oswald's older age, he's had a bit trouble from time to time getting fully prepared to satisfy his younger lover, but he can never deny Edward anything. Not even his body.

“I might have a little issue with getting it up tonight,” he says, slightly embarrassed. This isn't the first time they've had to discuss his mild dysfunction and is surely wouldn't be the last.

There have been many times when Oswald wished that he had met Edward in his youth. He can only imagine the kind of life they could have had growing old together - the stories they could share. But Oswald is happy with the way things are nonetheless. He greatly enjoys giving Edward anything he desires, all while taking pleasure in Edward's love and companionship.

“That's okay, Papa Bird,” Edward assures him.

Oswald doesn't need to worry about the possible lack of performance, to say the least. Edward knows just what to do to get Oswald ready and to increase his confidences in the process.

As his right-hand slides down Oswald’s belly, Edward drops to his knees and unbuckles Oswald's leather belt. “You know I can help you with this insignificant delay,” his voice is low and smoky. He whips the leather out through the belt loops and flings it down the hall.

Oswald gasps when the belt hits the floor.

“Shhh…” Edward shushed and slowly pulls down the zipper. He dragged Oswald's pants around his thick thighs then yanks down the older man's purple lace panties - revealing a cock that lays naturally against his balls. Edward could never grow tired of the sight. He relishes the sensation of Oswald thickening in his mouth. “You don't need to talk, Papa Bird,” he continues to say as he takes hold of Oswald's flaccid cock and glides a finger under the folds of his foreskin, tracing circles around the head. “Just let your Eddie take care of you.” He licks the rosy tip like a frozen icicle.

Oswald's head falls back and his eyes roll into his skull. “Oh my, Eddie.” He can't keep himself from speaking. Edward always does amazing things to his body and Oswald needs to tell Ed how he makes him feel. He buries his hands in Edward's brunette curls, massaging the younger man's scalp. “You're such a good boy.”

The praise sends a shiver along Ed’s spine, causing his cheeks to flush. Why did Oswald have to praise him? Though the moment isn't about Ed, he can't help but bask in the compliment. The old man can never stop giving to Edward, even when he is the center of attention.

Edward draws Oswald's cock into his mouth until his lips are along the base - unable to hold back the moan in his throat as he gazes up at the older man from above the brim of his glasses.  
Edward slowly removes Oswald shaft from his lips - his cock now hangs freely and wet with saliva.

Oswald could buy Edward the most elegant things, but Edward would never enjoy them as much as he enjoys having Oswald inside his body.

Ed kisses Oswald along the side of his cock. “Papa Bird.” he breathed against the tip, knowing how Oswald loves to hear those words from his lips. “Oh, yes, Papa Bird, you taste so good.” He wraps his lips around the head peeking out from the folds of tight foreskin.

Oswald’s hand pets through Edward's hair, involuntary tugging hard when Edward tickled his fingertips under his balls.

The abrupt yank spurred Edward on to take more of Os’ drenched cock into his mouth. “Mmm…. Mmm…” Edward's lips vibrate as he cuts his eye up at Oswald once more - easily getting lost in the kaleidoscope of green in Oswald's eyes. 

“You're…. Ah, Oh Eddie…. You're so pretty when you do that.” Oswald couldn't help but praise him more. He knows how the younger man took great pleasure in being told what a good job he’s done. He only seeks to keep Edward happy any way he can. Oswald begins to feel a tingle as Edward takes his soft cock deeper to the back of his throat, growing harder and thicker with each stroke of the younger man's talented tongue. “Oh, Eddie, I'm -- I'm getting….” He can hardly complete the sentence sitting at the edge of his tongue.

Edward removes the Penguin's semi-erection and strokes the shaft. “You don't have to say anything.” Edward flicks his tongue again, and again, then slides his puckered moist lips down the side of the older man's cocks before spitting on the tip. He takes the length back inside his humid mouth and his head bobbles up and down, slickening the rod with his warm saliva - drawing out more cries of passion from his Papa Bird.

“Ah… Ah!” Oswald leans forward, catching himself on the wall. “Oh fuck!” His body begins to feel like his youthful self. How does Edward always make him feel so young?

Ed releases Oswald’s staff with a pop from his lips and slurps up the drips of pre-cum leaking from the older man. “I know how much you want me, Papa Bird,” he says, jacking Oswald's manhood with a twist of his wrist. “You're getting so hard. I love it when you're hard.” He pumps his hand again, and again, and again, vigorously rolling Oswald's foreskin over his sensitive tip. “Soon you'll be fucking my tight ass raw - making me beg for you for you to rip me.”

“Ah…. Ah….” Oswald breathes heavily, keeping his hold on the wall. He knows he’ll fall back if he were to try to stand straight. “You’ll -- you’ll beg tonight?”, he asks, body lightly quaking, cock leaking more in Edward’s hand.

“You know me better than that. I always beg.” He squeezes and gently pulls on Oswald’s trembling balls, causing the silvered haired man to groan louder - neither of them giving a fuck who can hear them in the mansion. “Will you please fuck me tonight, Papa Bird?” He verbally simulates Oswald with exactly what he wants to hear. “Will you please you let me suck your cock, Papa Bird?… Please, let me ride you hard, Papa Bird," he says in a sultry voice. “I’m your good boy who loves to beg.” He enveloped his moist lips back around Oswald’s fully erect cock. Spit and cum dribble down his chin as he fills his mouth once more before they move on to the next level.

“Yes! Yes!” Edward suddenly stands to his feet and falls back on the wall, pulling Oswald against him by the collar of his black and gray pin-striped suit. “Now you’re fucking ready.” He kisses the older, stout, man aggressively, grinding his bulge against Oswald’s exposed thickness - keeping his partner on edge with the rasping of the fabric between them. “Ah… Yes….”, he moans on Oswald’s greedy lips, as the front of his pants moistens with their sex. “Let’s go to the bedroom.”

“I thought -- thought we’d -- we’d never get here,” Oswald pants, freckled cheeks burning red with his appetite. He didn’t expect to get hard so quickly.

“Oh, Papa Bird….”, Edward groans thickly through his teeth. “You have to quit doubting me.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

In their bedroom, both men rush to remove their clothes and before they knew it they were fully naked on the Egyptian silk covered mattress. Their hard cocks graze against each other as they roll in the sack, consuming each other's tasty lips.

Oswald can be very active for a heavier man near his 60’s, but he won't allow age or weight to stop him from satisfying Edward’s every desire; sexual or material.

It's when Ed is sitting on Oswald's lap, arching himself so seductively that seems to be Oswald’s favorite way to view him. His hands gripped tight to the younger man’s hips as he watches Edward grind his ass against his cock, groaning at the mere idea of what was to come.

“Mmm Papa…” it was a soft, weak, moan that fell from Edward's gorgeous lips. Using one hand to spread open his cheeks, Edward holds Oswald's dripping cock between them with the other. He slowly rocks, sliding the older man's rod between his crevice, teasing his own ass hole with the head grazing over it. “Do you like the way that feels?”

Oswald caresses his right hand up Edward's pale hairless chest, feeling the rapid rhythm of his young love’s heart. “Yes,” he breathes and pinches Edward's erect nipple.

“Ah!”, he cries out, arching his back. “God!”, he snarls behind clenched teeth like a crazed animal, bouncing faster on top of Oswald. “You're so fucking amazing.”

“You're amazing too, Eddie.”

“You tell me all that time, but I never grow tired of it.”

“Good.”

Edward leans forward and slides his hands up Oswald's body until he grips at his shoulder. He pushes his ass back against the silver penguin’s cock and gyrates his hips against him. “I need -- need you so bad, Papa Bird.” He digs his nails into Oswald's shoulders. “I need you inside of me. Please, oh, please fuck me, Papa,” he begs wantingly.

Oswald could never deny him, ever. He could never find the strength to tell his Eddie no. Edward looks down at him with his face flushed and his eyes dark with an insatiable hunger that one only Oswald can cure. The sight Oswald is graced with is unbelievably gorgeous. A vision he thinks is one of the most marvelous things he's witnessed in his long life.

“Have I ever told you no, Eddie?” He ghosts the back of his hand gently over Edward's red hot cheek.

“Never.” Edward tips forwards and kisses Oswald's soft chest. “You've filled my life with everything I've ever desired,” his heated breath whispers upon Oswald's flesh. “And I never mind waiting for the things that took time.” He circled his tongue around Oswald’s pebbled nibble before wrapping his warm lips around it.

Oswald plants both hands on Edward's blushing ass and with a sudden push he had them both flipped over.

Edward laughs as his body bounces in the soft mattress. “God, I have so much fun with you.” Edward brushes Oswald’s long silver and raven hair to his right shoulder. He loves the way it cascades over Oswald's face and how it fans him when he's properly getting fucked.

Pinning Edward down to the bed, Oswald reaches over to the bedside table and grabs the bottle of lubrication they always leave there. He sits up on his knees and spreads Edward's legs wider before coating his fingers. He gazes down at Edward's hole, so pink and pulsing with anticipation. “I love your body, Eddie.”

Edward picked himself up on his elbowed to gain a full view of Oswald as he speaks. “I love your body too.”

“I wish you could have seen me when I was younger.”

“I do too, but that doesn't matter. I love the way you are now, Oswald Cobblepot,” he says honestly. Always using Oswald's real name to uplift his insecurities.

Oswald could be a bit self-conscious when it comes to his age, weight, and how people look at them whenever they're out together, but Edward always reminds him that the man he used to be isn't the man Edward came to admire.

“Now give me a kiss, Oswald.”  

Oswald instantly complies by placing a gentle kiss on Edward's lips as he rubs his slick fingers against Ed’s puckering hole. He can feel the younger male whimper against his lips from the touch between his thighs. “Shhh…”, he shushed softly. “Be a good boy.” He smiles as Ed shivers below him, and he takes this moment to press his finger inside. He watches as Ed arched himself back onto the bed with a soft breath of rapturous delight.

Ed could be quite impatient when it comes to anything sexual that Oswald could offer him, but he could never deny the pleasure he gains when they start off slow. “Mmm… Yes…” He moves his hips to Oswald's steady drive, digging his nails into the mattress under him.

“Are you okay, Eddie?”

“I -- I'm fine—” his warm walls thump around Oswald's  penetrating finger— “but p-please, I need more. I need you to stretch me,”  he begs.

Oswald, being eager to please, removes his finger and returned with two. He scissored his thick digits inside, widening Edward's throbbing hole to take his rigid cock. He pumps his hand, driving his fingers in and out, causing Edward to moan a variety of incoherent sounds. It's all like a harmonic symphony to Oswald's ears. “Yes, dear Eddie, sing for me.”

“Ah...ah!”, he cried out. “Oh, P-Papa Bird…. I -- I need -- need more!”

Though he loves it when Edward pleads to him, he hates seeing Edward wanting for anything. Edward should always get what he wants and Oswald will always be prepared to please.

Oswald removes his hand and applies more lube to comply with Edward's demand, but before he could enter his lover with three, Edward changed their position again - regaining his throne back on top of Oswald. “You're so quick, Eddie.” Oswald almost didn't see the change happening, all he really felt were their moments.

Edward takes hold of the hand that had entered him and kisses the fingers. “I needed you to watch me while I fucked your hand.” He helps guide Oswald's hand under him and two fingers immediately became three inside of him - the pressure sends him rocking harder against Oswald. This is exactly what he wanted. Exactly what he needed. “Uh…. Ah….”, he moans, craning his back and rests both hands on Oswald's thighs - never faltering the gyration on his hips. “Yes... Yes.,.”, he groans, hypnotized by the movement of Oswald's sumptuous belly matching the rhythm of their grind.

“You always open up so easily for me.” Oswald slams his fingers inside Edward’s tight young hole, stretching him wider and wider with each plunge. “Remind me what you want, Eddie….”.

 

 

  


 

 

 

“Ah!… Ah…” Edward cries, he knows how Oswald can't get enough to of hearing his songs of passion. “Y-you, Papa… I want -- need you to make me cum.” His rolls his hips, clamping his walls around Oswald's fingers, both of his hands digging their nails into Oswald's thighs - being careful to not to break the skin. Edward hates hurting his beautiful bird.

“I don't think I can tell you enough of how much of a good boy you are.” He rams the tip of his slick fingers against Edward’s bundle of nerves, feeling the younger man’s walls quiver with each thrust.

“I l-love hearing you say it, P-Papa.”

“Good….” He smirks up at Edward and suddenly removed his fingers from the younger man's gaping hole. He forces those fingers into Edward's mouth, then gently pulls Edward down by his bottom jaw.

Ed sucks, tasting himself on the pudgy digits.

“Yes, that tastes good don't it?” Oswald slips his fingers further inside, giving Edward the full flavor.

“Mmhmm…”, Edward hums, swirling his tongue around the digits in his mouth.

Oswald fumbles his free hand about on the bed to locate the pump bottle of lubrication, and when he finds it, he squirts a good amount in his hand and slathers it on his throbbing cock. “You cum hard and sloppy for me, Eddie—” he takes his rod and guides it to Edward's swollen pink pucker and teases the hole with the tip of his saturated shaft— “and Papa will have something lavish for you.”

“Ah…. Uh.” Edward rolls his hips, greedily trying to push Oswald's dick inside him, but Oswald holds himself with his hand fully around his manhood so Edward can't stick more than the tip inside. “Mmm… Uhn…” He removes Oswald's fingers from his mouth. “You teasing old bastard,” he says teasingly. “Please make me cum, Papa!”

 

 

  


 

 

 

“That's right, Eddie.” He circles the head of his cock around the brim of the younger man's asshole. “You've been with me long enough to know how I am. I do love teasing you.” He cups the back of Edward's neck and brings him in for a kiss on his soft lips. “Now ask me what I have for you.”

“W-what do you -- you have for me?”, he asks, completely out of breath. The anticipation is getting to be too much to bare - his hard cock aches yearningly for attention.

Oswald flashes another grin. “You won’t know—” he kisses Edward’s heated flushed cheek— “until you deliver what I want first for a change.”

“I will,” he agrees and brushes his nose over Oswald's. “I'll cum hard and dirty for you, Papa Bird,” he whispers. “I promise.”

“I believe you, Eddie. That's why you always get what you want.” He unwrapped his hand from around his cock and allows Edward to sit on his full length.

Edward's body shivers as Oswald's shaft disappears inside him, stretching his opening more.

Holding on tightly to the young man's waist, Oswald thrusts up into Edward - his heavy balls smack against Ed’s firm round ass.

Edward pounces on top with vigor, his hard cock repeatedly hitting Oswald's belly like a drum. He reaches behind to take the older man's balls in his palm and massages them to draw out his lover's release. “Your cock feels so good inside of me.” He closes his hand around Oswald's sack, slowly adding more and more pressure.

“Oh, Eddie!”

Edward rolls his hips, squeezing his wet walls around Oswald. He knows how much the old man loves the feeling of compression around his cock. “You're gonna have—” he falls forward, catching his hands flat on Oswald's chest— “what you want very soon, Papa Bird.” His grinds his ass faster against Oswald, biting his bottom lip and moaning.

“I love the things you do to me.”

“I know you do.”

With another burst of energy and strength, Oswald changes their positions again. Though he can't get enough of Edward on top of him, he knows how much Ed it likes when he takes control.

Oswald's cock slipped out during the change and he quickly slams it back inside the young man, deep inside Edward that he rammed the tip against Ed’s prostate.  

“Oh! P-P-Papa Bird!”, Edward cries out, body rocking with each thrust of Oswald's hip - the older man never holding back his strength. “Ah…. Ah, yes!” He wanted it, needed it to be a little rough. God, it's amazing how Oswald knows exactly what Edward wants. He yearned for Oswald to own him.

“Your ass is so -- so tight around my cock, Eddie,” he snarls through his teeth, crashing his body against Edward's bruising cheeks.

“I know… How much… You love it….”, he pants every word between Oswald's hard thrust.

For a man that's almost 60, damn he's fucking strong. Edward knew Oswald could handle how needy he could be when they first met. Oswald has never disappointed.

Sitting up on his knees, Oswald picks up the bottle of lube from the fabric and coats his right hand before smearing it over the base of his cock. He rams himself balls deep into Edward, feeling the young man's body ripple from the force of his prod.

“S-S-Shit!”, Edward's voice tremors with the vibrations of his body. With sweat beginning to mist on his brow, Edward desperately claws and pulls at the bed sheets - needing something to hold on to, to help anchor his body for Oswald stern impact. “Ah… Ah...”, his fevered breath fills the bedroom. “Come here, P-Papa Bird. I -- I need to hold you.”

Never wanting anything more than to make Edward happy, Oswald holds himself above Ed - letting his long hair frame around them. He slows the rhythm of his charges, fucking his young lover more tenderly.

He combs Oswald's hair to the right and wraps his arms around his neck. “You're so beautiful.” He kisses the man on top of him. “Mmm…”, he hums softly.

Oswald kisses down Edward's neck before sitting back on his knees and lifts Edward's right leg on his shoulder. He knows his young lover's body and exactly how to get him shaking uncontrollably. He increases the momentum of the plunges, fucking Edward with all that his has. The tip of his slickened cock abuses Edward's prostate repeatedly, causing his lover’s body to vibrate vigorously.

Moaning and wailing, Edward can no longer linger on the edge of his climax. He takes his cock in hand and strokes himself from base to tip while other hand clenched into a fist gripping the bedsheets. He's starting to lose what little control he still left over himself.

Edward's balls quiver as he tries to prolong his release, but he doesn’t possess the strength. “Oh, fuck!” An undeniable propulsion trembles around the base of Edward's cock and his flesh burns with passion. He rolls his hips to match Oswald lunges and pumps his hand up and down his stiffness, drawing out the orgasm tingling within his core. “Ah, ah, yes, Papa!” , Edward's shouts as he cums forcefully. His body shivers as his cock splatters his warm release all over Oswald's belly.

“Oh, yes, Eddie. You are a good boy,” Oswald says, spreading Edward's thick climax into his skin. Never faltering his drive inside of Edward, Oswald fucks the young man harder. “But that's -- that's not all you have.” His hands grip at Edward's waist, digging his nails into his lover’s heated skin. The hollow smacking sound of their bodies colliding echoes loudly through the room. “I know you have more.”

Edward's body continued to shake involuntarily as his violent orgasm washes over him - spilling more light streams of cum onto Oswald and his stroking hand. “Ah…. Fuck!… Cum -- cum inside me…. P-Please, Papa Bird! Please!”

Satisfied have miked Edwards dry, Oswald helps himself to several more lunges, then a few more. Again and against he hits Edward's prostate never showing any signs of stopping.

“Please, P-P-Papa!”

The increased vibrations from Edward's walls around his cock feel far too intoxicating for Oswald to let go now. “Beg me to cum inside you again,” he demands with a deep raspy voice. “Beg now, Eddie!”

Edward's teeth begin to clatter as he tries to spit out the words his Papa Bird needs to hear. “I… Ah!... P-P-Please cum inside me…. P-Please! I need y-you inside me n-n-now!”

And with those words gracing his ears, Oswald gives Edward what he pleads for. “Ah… Ah…” His head falls back and he closes his eyes as he fills his young loves hole with a thick load. “Oh, yes, Eddie!” Cum leaks out from Edward and mixes with the stains on the sheets

The aroma of sex and sweat fills the room as both man ride out the waves of their orgasms together.

Moments later after coming down from their intense sexual high, both men’s bodies being to return to them. Edward sits up and licks his own release clean from Oswald's belly, making the older man laugh from the sensation of his tongue groping his skin. "Delicious."

"Oh, goodness, Eddie!" He's cheeks burn brighter highlighting his freckles. After catching his breath and Edward lays back down on the bed, Oswald pulls his thick wet cock out— more of his load oozes out from his lover’s body— and he lays down next to Edward on his back.

Edward climbs on top of Oswald, who's still catching his breath, and kisses him passionately while their softening cock brush against each other.

Oswald can still feel Edward's body slightly quivering with the aftershock of his orgasm. He parts his lips inviting Edward inside of him. “Mmm…”, he hums, scratching his nails down the length of Edward’s back - leaving behind thin red marks. “Fuck,” he breathes, drawing his hands up Edward’s spine, scratching him more. “I think you broke this old man.”

Edward chuckles, kissing Oswald again and again, nibbling sweetly at his bruised bottom lip. “Good,” he eventually says after gaining the strength to remove his lips from his older lover. “I enjoyed breaking you.”

“I enjoyed being broken.”

Edward smiles and kisses Oswald's sweet lips again. “You promised me a gift, Papa Bird,” he whispers. “I came hard and sloppy for you.”

“You did.” He brushes always the curls suck to Edward's face. “There's a box under the bed.”

The young man smiles again before climbing off of Oswald to reach underneath the bed. He finds a small box and his eyes shimmer with anticipation as he settles back in the bed.

“It's a puzzle box.” Oswald turns into his right side and rubs Edward's back as he watches him with the box.

“Oh my….”, Edward's says and immediately begins working on the box - matching the colors and patterns engraved in the wood.

“It's supposed to be one of the more difficult puzzles. I got it from a man who got in from a-”

 _*click*_ The top of the box flicks open, causing Oswald to stop in the middle of his story.

“Oh!”, Oswald says with awe - always amazed by how intelligent his Eddie is. “You opened it already?”

“Yes,” Edward answers and lifts the top of the box to find a silver band with emerald diamonds embedded in the ring. “Oswald—” he gazes down at his lover, eyes smiling at the sight in which he’s graced— “is this an engagement ring?”

“Not exactly,” Oswald says, sitting up from his back. “I know you're not really ready to get married and I'm not sure if you'd want to spend your life with me—” he takes the ring out of the box and slips it on Edward's finger— “but I wanted you to have it for the day when you might want to be my husband. I honestly didn't think you'd get the box open so quickly.”

Edward's rests the box next to him and cups Oswald's cheek. “No, I'm not ready to get married and you know that Oswald,” he says truthfully. He enjoys his life with Oswald with no real strings attached to their relationship. He does see a time when he can settle down and be Oswald's adoring husband, but for now, he's having too much fun with the way things. “But I want you to know since I've never told you, that I would love to spend my life with you.”

“You would?”

“Of course I would, Oswald.” He traces his thumb over Oswald's bottom lip. “I love my Papa Bird.”

“I could look forward to a future engagement then?”

“Most definitely. Very near future.”

Oswald smiles and kisses Edward's hand. “I can live with that.”

Edward slowly leans into Oswald and press their lips together, easing him down into the bed. “I can't wait to be your trophy husband,” he says, laughing between kisses.

“I love the sound of that.”

“Good.” Edward places a kiss on Oswald's cheek then pulls the blanket that was folded down at the foot of the bed over both of their naked bodies and lays his head on Oswald's chest. “Rest up, Papa Bird. You're going to need your strength.” He rubs his jewels clad hand gently over Oswald's chest. “You gave me such a lavish gift with an incredible promise attached to it. So I'm going to have to thank you for that and I can't just use my words.” Edward peppers Oswald's chest with more kisses, and under the blanket, he drapes his leg over the older man's. “Do you think you can handle more of me tonight?”

“Absolutely,” Oswald answers, combing his fingers through Edward's hair.

The young man smiles snuggling into Oswald’s arms, admiring the ring on his hand. “Now who a good boy?”

“It's still you.”

Edward blushes, wrapping his arm tighter around Oswald's round belly. “Oh, Papa Bird, I just love you.”


End file.
